My Daughter, Paige
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Alyssa returns to Oregon with her daughter, Paige after leaving for four years. She is now twenty and wants Dylan to be part of Paige's life. What will he do when they show up at the Bates Motel? How will Norma and Norman react to the news? Will Dylan want Paige and Alyssa in his life knowing what he does? [Dylan/OC]
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Dylan's POV

I wake up around 9:00am, get dressed, and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen where I find Norma and Norman.

"Good Morning, Dylan. Eggs?"

"No, I'm good. I'm heading out soon" Norma turns at me.

"I told you we need your help today with the motel"

"You know, it's awful still living at house at twenty-five and having a stupid job at a motel"

"You're the one who didn't want to go to college"

"I still should have my own place, not still living in this crap town"

"Dylan..."

"I'm moving out tomorrow. I find my own place a few days ago" suddenly I hear the door bell ring, "I'll get it" I walk down the hall and through the first door. I open the door, and see a teenager girl standing in front of me holding what I'm guessing is a three year old.

"Hi Dylan. It's me. Alyssa." I stare at her.

"Alyssa Creed?"

"You remember me" I come outside as I close the door. I pull her over to the side, and whisper,"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me"

"Why are you back with Paige?"

"I want you to get to know her. I want you to be part of her life"

"How am I suppose to explain this to Norma?" he stare at me and whispers.

"You never told her I was pregnant?"

"No, It wasn't her business"

"And Norman? He was my best friend"

"No. I never told either of them"

"Why?"

"Because it was only between you and me. It was our business. What do you think would have happened if I told him I got the girl he was in love with pregnant? He would kill me"

"Dylan.." suddenly the front door opens and Norma comes out.

"Dylan, who's here?" she looks at Alyssa and my daughter, "Alyssa?" she stares at Paige, then looks back at me, "What's going on?"

"Norma, this is Paige. Our daughter"

* * *

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Please review.**

**How will Norma react to Dylan's confession? Will Norman find out as well?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stares at us.

"Norma?"

"Let's go inside and talk"

"This has nothing to do with you"

"It does, Dylan. I'm your mother"

"I'm not a little kid anymore" Alyssa cuts in.

"Maybe this was a bad idea"

"No" I say quickly, "You can stay. We...we need to talk"

"All of us can talk inside" we look at each other and go inside and into the kitchen. Norman looks up as we walk in.

"Alyssa?"

"Hi Norman"

"What are you doing here? Who's that?" she looks at me.

"Dylan, don't you have something to tell him?" I take a deep breath.

"Norman, Alyssa and I had a thing four years ago. This little girl is my and Alyssa's daughter"

"I...I don't understand" then I blurt out.

"Alyssa and I had sex. She got pregnant" he looks at Alyssa.

"He's joking, right?"

"No, Norman. We kept it a secret. We didn't want you to know"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you were in love with her" I yell at him. Norman looks nervously at Alyssa.

"I knew, Norman"

"Oh" she looks at me.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure" I look at Norma and Norman, then lead Alyssa into the living room and sit on the couch. I look at her and Paige and just say it, "I can't do this. I'm sorry"

"What? I don't understand. What can't you do?"

"I can't be apart of her life"

"Why?" I look at her again.

"I do dangerous stuff in my job and I don't want to put you guys in the cross fire" I sigh. She looks at me.

"Dylan, I can help you..."

"No" I snap at her, "You don't get it"

"Apparently I don't, but I know one thing that might account" I look at her.

"Ya, what?"

"I never liked Norman. I've always had my heart set on you. I'm in love with you" She leans in and kisses me.

* * *

Norman's POV

I walk down the hall to go upstairs to my room when I see Alyssa lean in and kiss Dylan.

* * *

**What do you think? Will this confession change Dylan's mind about being apart of Paige's life? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dylan's POV

I look at Alyssa as she pulls back and smiles. I look past her and see Norman standing in the doorway. Alyssa looks at him too.

"Norman" I say as I get up and walk over to him, "Get out" I push him down the hall and slide the door closed.

"He hasn't changed" Alyssa says as I sit back down.

"He's always been crazy weird"

"Anyway" I look at Alyssa again, "Does that account? Everything I just told you?" I look down and sigh.

"Alyssa, you don't know anything about me. Not now."

"Then let me get to know you again. We can start over"

"You...You can't just spring something like me on and except me to decision right now. I need sometime to think"

"Think about if you want to be with me or be a parent?"

"Both. I'll come down to the motel to talk later"

"That's it?"

"Ya. for now. I'll come see you later?"

"OK. See you later" Alyssa gets up as she holds Paige and leaves. What was I going to do?

* * *

_That night..._

Dylan's POV

I walk down to the motel to talk to Alyssa.

"Hey Dylan" Alyssa says after opening the door.

"Can we talk out here?" Alyssa looks back at Paige sleeping on the bed, then comes out of the motel door closing the door behind her. We walk away from the motel as I continue, "So I was thinking about what you said."

"And?" she says stopping in front of me. Instead of telling her, I quickly lean in and kiss her on the lips. After a moment, I pull back and Alyssa stares at me.

"I'm still crazy about you." her surprised look turns into a happy smile as I say, "I'm still in love with you."

"Dylan, does this mean we can start over?"

"Ya, it does." Alyssa leans toward me and kisses me again, then we go back to Alyssa's motel room. One accident and my life changes forever. I never knew I could still be crazy over my sixteen year old girlfriend from four years ago.

**The End.**

* * *

Thank you for following and liking this story. If you want to read more of my stories, go to my page. Thanks for reading.


	4. Sequel

**Sequel to this story is here. I****t's called Brand New Day.**


End file.
